Maki's Relaxing Day
by DistantSenpai
Summary: All Maki wanted to do for her birthday was relax by herself. Her plans were quickly ruined.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to 'Love Live!'**

* * *

Maki woke up normally as if today was any other regular day. She slept in a bit though, as she had no plans of going to Otonokizaka today. Why?

Because today was her birthday.

She liked hanging out with the girls of µ's and had become great friends with all of them. But…

She learned they were going to throw her a party after Honoka accidentally let the information slip. She didn't want to have to deal with any of that. It was just a giant hassle, and more importantly it was embarrassing.

After Maki took a shower, she headed downstairs to the kitchen, dressed in casual clothes with the damp towel hung around her shoulders, her hair still slightly wet.

When she reached the bottom step, something sitting on top of the nearby table grabbed her attention. Curious, she walked over to it.

She took off the sheet that was covering the object, then raised a brow when she noticed what it was.

Sitting on top of the table was a circular container with strawberry cake inside of it, and a pink envelope was sitting on top of it.

Maki carefully opened the envelope, then pulled out the letter to read the contents.

_Maki – _

_Happy Birthday! Your father and I are so proud of you!_

_We got you your favorite cake! Don't eat it for breakfast, alright?_

_Sadly, we couldn't get out of working overnight, so we'll have to fully celebrate it tomorrow. Don't make any plans, okay? Love you!_

_-Mom_

Cake for breakfast, really? Who did she think she was?

Despite her mental complaining, she couldn't stop herself from smiling softly as she read the letter.

"Thank you, Mama, Papa," she whispered to herself as she held the letter to her chest.

…

It turned out that Maki's mother knew more about Maki than Maki herself did.

She couldn't resist the strawberry cake that was right in front of her, and she ended up having a small slice for breakfast.

Even though it was her special day, she couldn't help but immediately regret the decision that she had just made.

Determined to not gain any weight, Maki grabbed the laptop that was charging on the counter, then she quickly went to the Love Live website.

She found the page for µ's, then she clicked the last PV that was uploaded, and it started playing.

Maki watched the video intently, her eyes focusing on the crimson-haired girl of µ's whenever she appeared.

It was just like what she thought earlier, she was a bit late on some of the movements in the dance.

Satisfied with finding something to focus on, Maki started practicing her dancing.

…

After getting out of her second shower, Maki only wanted to relax for the rest of the day.

Without thinking about it, her legs carried her to where the piano was. That must be the only place she can completely be herself after all.

As she gently sat down on the bench and brought her hands to the piano's lid, her mind instantly thought back to that scene a long time ago.

Back then, she was a loner. Her only friend was the piano, but that didn't matter. All she had to do was continue studying and she'd eventually inherit the hospital. She didn't need anything else.

But then, the energetic ginger-haired girl secretly listened to her playing the piano, and she's been a part of her life ever since.

Without that meeting, she wouldn't have become friends with those unique girls, and most importantly, she wouldn't have met _her._

As her mind started to drift to thoughts of that specific girl, Maki quickly shook her head and focused on the piano instead, but now her cheeks had a scarlet tint to them.

…

Maki lost herself in her own playing for a while, and time quickly flew by before she knew it.

After slowly closing the lid of the piano, Maki was about to head up to her room to study when suddenly the doorbell sounded.

She didn't know who would be at her door at this time. Her parents already told her through the letter that they wouldn't be coming home today, so no one should be at the house.

Curious, she walked to the front door, then slightly leaned up to look through the peephole.

She was flabbergasted at the sight that awaited her.

She immediately opened the door, then started to walk to the gate as an annoyingly cheerful girl called out to her.

"Maki-chan!"

Honoka was waving at her with a bright smile, while the rest of µ's stood by her side and smiled as well.

Maki opened the gate that was separating them, then stepped toward the group as she looked at them impatiently.

"…what?" Maki turned her head to avert her gaze as she asked the group why they were there, but she then immediately received a light chop on the head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed quickly, then looked to the one who caused it.

Nozomi was playfully smiling as her hand was still held out above Maki's head.

"That's one," Nozomi warned her ambiguously, and Maki could only be confused for a short moment before the next person spoke.

"Why weren't you at school, nya?!" Rin stepped forward into Maki's personal space, and Maki instinctively took a step back as she was being looked at with suspicion.

"I-I just wanted to stay home is all!" Maki looked away again as a blush started to form on her face from all of the attention she was receiving.

She felt the back of a hand softly touch her forehead, and she looked back to see Hanayo right in front of her, looking at her with slight worry.

"Is it a fever?" Hanayo asked quietly as she tilted her head, and the rest of the group stifled a giggle.

Maki grabbed Hanayo's hand lightly and moved it away, then looked at her with embarrassment.

"Hanayo!" she complained, then Hanayo smiled sheepishly.

The group decided to stop their teasing for now, then they all lined up side-by-side as they faced Maki.

"Happy Birthday!" they all greeted her properly in unison.

Maki stared at the group for a moment, then gently gripped her own forearm as she turned her body slightly away due to embarrassment.

"Y-You didn't have to come all the way here for that…" Maki stammered quietly with a deep blush.

The rest of µ's all glanced to each other for a moment, then all mentally came to the same conclusion as mischievous smiles formed on their lips.

Maki noticed that the group was staring at her but wasn't saying anything, so she raised a brow in confusion.

"What?"

Right after that, they all surrounded Maki and enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't think you can just skip school whenever you want!" Umi jokingly scolded her, and Kotori joined in on it.

"Don't leave us, Maki-chan!"

"W-Wha?! Stop! Let me go!" Maki immediately complained as she was being squeezed between the other µ's members, but then finally relaxed as she showed a warm smile.

"Thank you," she whispered to herself, and no one else was able to hear it due to their own laughing.

…

After that, the rest of µ's invited themselves inside Maki's house and celebrated her birthday. They didn't know what to do with the cake that they brought since Maki's parents already got her one, but Maki accepted it, telling them it would get eaten eventually.

They then revealed yet another cake, which they all happily ate while they talked.

They weren't convinced on what to get Maki for a present, so they decided to just do a bit of everything. So, after they left, Maki was left with a bunch of new cute clothes, accessories and some idol merchandise. Honoka left her with some sweets from her parents' bakery, and Maki decided to share them with her own parents tomorrow.

Maki breathed a sigh after they all left the house. She did enjoy being around them, but it took a lot of energy to keep up with all of their antics and teasing.

She finished organizing all of the gifts, then sat down at her desk as she pulled out a notepad and a book.

Now that they were gone, she could finally get started on her studying…

Or so she thought.

Not even two minutes into studying, Maki became distracted by the light tapping on her window.

She ignored it for another minute or so, thinking that it was the wind making a tree branch tap her window, or maybe even a bird, but she eventually reluctantly walked to her window when she realized that the noise wasn't going to stop.

She pulled aside the curtains, then went wide-eyed when she saw a familiar twin-tailed girl looking back at her while wobbling.

Maki immediately opened the window, then looked at Nico in shock.

"N-Nico-chan?! What are you…also, how?!" Maki was confused and had a million questions that she wanted to ask, but Nico suddenly started to lean back.

"Maki!" Nico called out frantically as she reached her hands toward the window, and Maki instantly reached out and grabbed Nico's arms and pulled back.

The two of them tumbled backwards into Maki's room, both of them making small sounds of pain as they rolled.

After they came to a stop and Maki quickly made sure Nico and herself were okay, she walked back to the window, wondering how Nico managed to climb up to the second floor.

Her eyes spotted the silhouettes of two girls running away, and she immediately recognized them as Eli and Nozomi.

Maki facepalmed at the sight, in complete disbelief. They were all over here not that long ago, so why did they need to do something like this?

More importantly…

"What are you doing here?" Maki asked as she crossed her arms together and looked to the idol that was now standing up.

"I forgot to give you your present!" Nico replied confidently with a smile, but Maki tilted her head quizzically.

"Huh? But I remember you-" she started to recall the events from just earlier, but Nico quickly stepped forward and gently brought a finger to Maki's lips to stop her.

"I forgot," Nico insisted with a wink, and Maki blushed deeply as she took a small step back.

This was the most important girl she met after Honoka came into her life.

She couldn't explain why she felt that way. She and Nico constantly butted heads, and she was always being teased by Nico. But there was just something about her…

Maki decided to play along for once with Nico's game, and then looked at her with curiosity.

"Okay. Where's the present you forgot?"

Nico smirked, then brought her hands together behind her back as she leaned in close to Maki, and then looked straight into her eyes.

"It's me, Super Idol Nico~" she said playfully as she looked to Maki patiently, expecting her usual flustered reaction.

Maki's blush became deeper.

"E-Eh?! Wha-" she started to stammer in response, but then quickly cleared her throat nonchalantly.

There it was. She understood clearly that Nico was joking, but when Nico looked at her like that, she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster.

This happened constantly, and every single time, she would give an embarrassed reaction, and Nico would laugh.

Nico constantly played with her, and Maki hated the part of herself that still got flustered each time.

Not this time.

Maki averted her gaze from Nico, too embarrassed to say the words while looking at her.

"T-Then give it to me," Maki demanded the present impatiently, and Nico looked at her with surprise for a short moment.

Usually, Maki would just get embarrassed and change the subject. But maybe now…

Nico leaned in closer, and Maki couldn't help but bring her eyes back to Nico as she approached.

Maki's heart was beating rapidly as Nico inched closer and closer.

She quickly closed her eyes, then stood there for a few seconds, waiting.

Suddenly, she felt a soft touch on her cheek.

Maki opened her eyes in shock, and looked right at Nico, who now had a very light blush on her cheeks.

"That was the present!" Nico said happily, and Maki continued to stare in amazement.

She finally realized why her heart becomes restless when she's caught in Nico's antics. Why, despite all the teasing and bickering, she still gets flustered every time.

Maki gently bit her lower lip to stop her nervousness, then averted her eyes once more.

"C-Can I have another?" Maki whispered, just barely loud enough for Nico to hear it.

Nico was in disbelief for only a moment before she smiled.

Maki gently closed her eyes as Nico's lips touched hers.

Best birthday ever.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **

**I wanted to celebrate Maki's birthday, April 19th, with this little one-shot.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
